The Shoe Conundrum
by fashiongirl97
Summary: Unfortunate sleeping arrangements, a translucent blouse and Gibbs on a coffee run. Back in the day antics from a case that took them away from home. Oh, and where are Jenny's Shoes?


**Disclaimer **_NCIS is not mine_

**Authors note **_This is my apology from being absent from the fanfiction-verse for so long!_

* * *

The Shoe Conundrum

"Where the _hell _are they?!" She swore, storming into the room without even thinking to knock in a way which even Gibbs would be proud of. But the two smug, smirking and gleaming faces which stared back at her gave no answer to the so _eloquently _delivered question. "Well?!" She ran a hand through her wet hair, the ends beading with what was now cold water from the shower she had just had. A shower which she had left in a more than favourable mood, only to find-

"Red, you realise that top is erm… transparent right?" Burley replied, his eyes sparking like a dog wanting a treat. The said top was _slightly_ transparent, but she was not in the mood to care. The blouse which was in question was well worn and tucked into a pair of cut off shorts and had been chosen because she was going to have to gain the attention of their suspect in the bar that night. Something, which would be a hell of a lot easier _with _shoes.

"Burley!" Her hand reached out, grabbing the nearest cushion off of the sofa which sat beside of her, not far from the door, and threw it with remarkable aim at the agent. Before placing her hand in her hip and asking again. "Where are my shoes?!"

They were staying in Delaware, having ventured down after their case had turned out to have roots elsewhere. Upon arrival, the sleeping arrangements which had at first seemed adequate had changed. Instead of the two twin rooms which the Director's assistant had supposedly booked- a new girl who obviously did not have experience dealing with such a vast number of tasks every day - they had instead, been handed a family room which slept three (one double bed and a single) and a further single room. So, after a long argument which had mainly consisted of Gibbs providing Stan and Will with the head slaps they certainly deserved, it was decided. Much to the delight of the red head, she would take the single room and the three men would bed down together. However, it now seamed that two of those three men had decided to get revenge for having to sleep in the same room as the boss-

by stealing her shoes.

"What you talking about Probie?" Will asked, before slouching back on the single bed, placing his hands behind his head and looking smug. It was the bed he was proud of; the bed he had won triumphantly through a game of rock, paper, and scissors. Which Stan was still gruelling over how he had lost.

The red head then turned her attention to William Decker, the man whom a promotion seamed right around the corner for. And yet, at the same time, seamed to have the mental attitude of a six year old on a sugar rush. "She's on about those pretty red shoes she had in her room earlier, you know the ones," Stan added, only adding to the red heads infuriation with her fellow agents.

"Oh, what happened to them Shep?" Will added, turning back to look at Jenny, with the white blouse which now had large transparent patches on her shoulders and down her back where the water off of her hair had soaked into the material.

"I think they've gone missing Deck." Stan replied, turning to his partner to respond whilst desperately trying not to fall into a heap of laughter. They'd only managed to pull off the plan to hold hostage Probie's shoes whilst she took a shower because Gibbs had gone for a coffee break. Claiming that _he _felt like he was a hostage being in a room with the pair of them. Something that both Stan and Will felt was a little uncalled for in the situation.

"Awh, well never mind red, you've got plenty more shoes."

"William Decker, if you don't give me them back immediately, they will be coming out of your pay packet." She stated, walking towards him with a glare tattooed onto her face, one which like her entrance to the room, Gibbs would be proud of.

"Come on red, what were they? Twenty dollars, thirty?" Decker inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Two hundred!" She stated, allowing a smirk of her own to grace her lips at the look of complete shock combined with horror that transformed the faces of both Stan and Will. The shoes in question, had cost that amount, but they had been bought years ago after she got her first job in a cafe at 17, she'd saved up her first nine months worth of wages in order to manage to afford them. And once she had managed, they'd been her prized possession -

they still were.

"Two hundred?!" Stan finally stated completely shocked if the intonation of his voice and the look on his face was anything to go by. Even Will had sat forward with his eyebrows raised up. It was a sight that if she was not missing her shoes she would have seriously enjoyed. But she had things to do, and one of those things was find her shoes!

"Jeez Shep how'd you manage to afford them?" Will questioned, he was senior than Jenny and therefore on a larger pay check than she was - and even he would struggle to put that much money aside for just one item.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She stated with a smirk once more taking over her face, as she glared at the two. And whilst they were wondering just how she had managed to buy the shoes in question, she asked again. Only this time she spoke louder and simultaneously chucked a second cushion at the pair. "Where are my shoes?!"

Standing from the door, he looked at the three agents in front of them. Three agents who were considered the best that NCIS had to offer, three of the agents who he would trust with his life. And there they stood, in front of him now, looking like a ramble of teenagers. William and Stan sat on their beds, looking like horrified at the red head. A red head whose top was completely translucent from her wet hair at the back. So much so that he had a perfect view of her bra strap in that moment. Along with her ass, in those shorts it was enough to drive a man mad.

"What the _hell _is going on in here?!" He demanded, walking forward, coffee in hand and glaring at all three agents. Each one of them passed a look to another, Stan and Will looked scared, as they so frequently did of Gibbs. Jenny glared at the pair before rolling her eyes and turning to her boss.

"Whilst I was in the shower, they so wisely decided to nick my shoes and won't tell me where they are?!" She said, exaggerating the latter part of her statement. Stan and Will were laughing their heads off, when all of a sudden both of them got a head slap and were silenced completely. The whole room went quiet, and then Gibbs opened the door to the wardrobe, picked up the shoes and walked over to Jenny.

"There." He said, passing the red head the shoes, she glared at the two other agents, winked at Gibbs, snatched his coffee and walked out of the room. A smirk on her face at the fact she was the only one who would ever be able to get away with taking the coffee of the infamous Leroy Jethro Gibbs. And as she left she heard the commotion continue.

Gibbs watched as Will and Stan shared a look, one that he knew meant that they thought the boss was sleeping with the Probie. But he managed to wipe the smirk off of the face of Will quick enough. "Of the bed Decker, you're bunking with Burley."

The sound the two agents groaning was the sound Jenny left to. And all of them heard her laughter as she returned to her _single _room.


End file.
